Late Night Lesson
by Insanis
Summary: EDIT: Thanks for the suggestions guys. I might use some of them. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, hopefully I can get back on track soon. A follow-up to "Princess Molestia". Twilight Sparkle drops by to pay Princess Celestia a late night visit.


"Thank you, again, Twilight Sparkle," the gentle Princess Celestia finished. After the whole 'Molestia' catastrophe had come to an end, Twilight had been permanently scarred. The hooves of her most respected teacher and guide had touched her in places that the Princess and a pony should never touch. More than anything, Twilight was dissatisfied with the Princess's wrong-doings. Her hunger for the Princess's graceful body was unfulfilled. The need to feel the excitement grew and swelled up inside of Twilight Sparkle. It over-powered her. Nothing could stop her from seeing her teacher up against her, grinding and moaning uncontrollably against Twilight. She even began to sweat, picturing the vivid scene in her mind.

Princess Celestia telekinetically rolled up the scroll holding the friendship report and flew off into the sunset beside Luna. The other ponies waved their hooves; happily shouting their good-byes.

"Well, c'mon, Twi," Apple Jack motioned her hoof, signaling Twilight to follow. Twilight whipped her head around, the afternoon wind blowing strands of hair into her face. Apple Jack happened to notice her unusual constricted pupils and trembling legs. She nudged Twilight with her muzzle, staring into her eyes with a concerned expression as a tear escaped her eye.

"You alright, sugar cube?" she asked worriedly, tilting her head.

"Just fine," Twilight sighed. The image of the crazed Molestia approaching her in the darkness replayed in her mind. She didn't like it one bit. But somewhere, in the back of her mind, hidden deep within the complicated brain of Twilight Sparkle…she craved it.

After all the ponies had gone home, exhausted from the previous night, Twilight returned to the tree with Spike on her back. Spike slowly climbed off of her back and slid down her side, nearly falling over. He trudged half-asleep to his bed in the corner and fell asleep. Twilight, however, stood where she was; pondering the contents of her potential letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight began aloud, using her horn to dip the quill in the ink. The sounds of Spike shifting around in his bed startled Twilight to the point of nearly spilling the ink.

"Twilight…" He muttered. She figured he must still be awake and that she mustn't narrate the letter aloud.

She wrote the contents of the letter in a slow, loopy motion. Every word written in perfect, inimitable cursive.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I would be most honored if I may visit your castle at this hour for a private lesson on friendship. I do hope that you accept my offer. It would be very pleasant for both of us, I believe._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Pleasant for both of us_, Twilight thought. That may only be half true.

She blotted the ink with her hoof before rolling up the scroll.

"Spike," Twilight whispered as she nudged the sleeping dragon with her hoof. Spike tossed and turned, mumbling strange—almost frightened cries. Finally, he awoke, blinking dizzily at the purple unicorn before him.

"Nnn, what?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I need you to send this letter to the Princess." Twilight demanded. She sounded urgent, too.

"Right now?"

"Yes! Now!" With that, Spike snatched the levitating letter, surrounded by the glowing purple aura. He sleepily closed his eyes and yawned as a small flame engulfed the letter. Then it was gone. Without so much as a "thank you", Twilight spun around and returned to her desk, awaiting the Princess's reply.

Inside the castle, to the right, past the guards, and down the corridor, there is a bedroom. In that bedroom lies Princess Celestia, fast asleep. In the middle of the room, just above the sleeping Princess, a blaze burst as the letter faded in. It landed on the Princess's legs and she soon awoke from her slumber.

Puzzled, she asked, "A letter?" the Princess unrolled the scroll and read the content. Studying each smooth letter carefully. Even Celestia noticed the unusual significance of letter. This was a little straight forward for Twilight Sparkle.

_But after all the trouble I caused, _the Princess thought.

_My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_I humbly accept your offer. A carriage will arrive at the library momentarily to accompany you._

_Princess Celestia_

Princess Celestia focused on the letter and in a matter of seconds, it was gone.

Twilight tapped her hooves against her desk, waiting anxiously for a response from her beloved Princess. The sounds of Spike shifting around in his bed frightened Twilight, yet again. She turned around to raise her voice, but instead stood silent at the sight of him tremoring. She examined him as he would have spasms all about his bed.

"Spike!" Twilight cried out, worriedly. Spike snapped awake and nearly screamed, but all that came out was a glowing flame and a half-burnt letter. Twilight didn't even bother with Spike's night terrors now that she had received her long-awaited reply. She unrolled it carefully, trying not to tear the burnt patches. She read over each word, now quite pleased. She had thought the Princess might decline; considering the time.

Twilight jumped to the sound of wheels rolling against the dirt road and a pair of colts whinnying. She sighed with relief, spinning around to confirm that Spike was still asleep. Her eyes tracked the slumbering dragon as she crept off into the night.

"Until morning,"

The Princess cocked her head as the castle doors flew open, soon after Twilight was escorted inside.

"Twilight, so good to see you." the Princess greeted her with delight. The guards exited opposite ways, leaving the two in awkward silence.

"Yes, it's nice to see you, too, Princess," Twilight glanced around the room. "Should we begin the lesson?" she asked, hesitantly, careful not to sound too suspicious. The Princess nodded and directed Twilight to her room. "So, uh, where would you like to begin?"

"I believe I have a few scrolls that you might enjoy," The Princess entered her room. It was full of shelves of books and scrolls. Some were brand new and some might have been older than Celestia herself. Twilight stood awestruck, overwhelmed by the never-ending shelves. She soon found herself distracted and focused on the Princess. Celestia was busy rummaging through scrolls as Twilight searched the room. _Where is it? C'mon…_

She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but it had to be heavy. A little paperweight, about the size of Twilight's hoof, sat on a desk on the side of the room. Twilight glanced back and forth between the Princess and the paperweight. Fortunately, the Princess was still focused on finding a scroll, Twilight telepathically lifted the paperweight and gingerly crept over towards the Princess. She flung the paperweight forward, blindly.

"Twi-" _Clonk!_

Celestia awoke to the sound of hooves gliding across what sounded like bed sheets. She was struggling to open her eyes. When she managed to force them the slightest bit open, she saw the silhouetted figure of a pony facing the other direction. She groaned, cringing from her pounding headache. She blinked a few times and the pony came into view. She was a soft lavender color, with a dark blue mane and a single pink stripe. It was Twilight.

"Finally," Twilight spoke in a seductive way. She even struck a sexy pose which the Princess found embarrassing to look at considering _who _she was looking at. The Princess gritted her teeth and tugged at her legs. Somepony had tied her to the bed using her sheets. "I thought you'd never wake up."

The Princess wriggled. "Twilight, I think I'm stuck. Do you know who did this?" She pulled even harder as Twilight rolled her eyes at her attempts.

"Don't even bother," she chuckled. "I used the tightest knot spell I could find."

"_You _did this?" Celestia watched as Twilight paced around the room.

"Oh please, Princess, I'm the only one in the room."

The Princess jerked her head back in surprise. "Twilight Sparkle!" She was furious. She tugged at the sheets, she even tried to use her magic, but it was no use. Twilight must have been telling the truth. These knots were impossible to untie.

Celestia slowly began to relax. She sunk back into the bed and shut her eyes to figure this out. The bed shook. Her eyes flew open and to her surprise, Twilight had pounced on top of her. She smirked. She had never seen Twilight so…

"You're so cute when you're clueless," she whispered in Celestia's ear. It sent a shiver down her spine and made her feel somewhat excited. But she tried her best not to get excited. She'd known Twilight her whole life. Twilight lowered her head, nudging her muzzle up against the Princess's neck. She opened her mouth and began to lick her. Celestia trembled, trying her best not to moan. She gritted her teeth as Twilight continued to suck on her neck. "Do I make you feel good, Princess?" Twilight giggled.

"N-no," The Princess watched as Twilight delightfully let her tongue glide across her neck and chest. "Why are you doing this, Twilight?" Twilight ceased and looked up at the Princess, quite pleased with her question.

"You see, my dear Princess, when you sexually advanced on me, I felt broken. I felt like my life had fallen to pieces because you took my purity." The Princess felt ashamed for leaving Twilight impure. "But the truth is, it wasn't _enough. _I had never experienced anything like it. I had never felt love like that before."

Love? Well, part of it was love. But it was just a sexual drive. Did Celestia have feelings for Twilight? Right now, she was too focused on what Twilight was going to say.

"I want your body." Twilight looked deeply into the Princess's eyes. "I want you to love my body," she lowered her head once more, close to Celestia's face. Their lips locked in a deep kiss. Princess Celestia didn't know what she wanted. She did love Twilight, but this just felt so _wrong. _Twilight broke away from the kiss.

"O-okay," Celestia agreed, shyly. Twilight looked a little shocked, as if she didn't expect her to give in. She smirked.

"Are you sure?"

Celestia only stared blankly. She didn't want to say anything. She was hesitant, maybe even a little frightened. "I can only do it if you say so," Twilight said again.

The Princess nodded meekly. Twilight understood. She lowered her head once more and began sucking the Princess's neck. She flicked her tongue, causing the Princess to squirm. Her legs wriggled with delight, she gasped as Twilight pulled her tongue away. She spotted Celestia's long, porcelain horn. Celestia, who had already become wet from a couple of neck-kisses, was dazed. She had no idea what Twilight was looking at.

"Twi-"

"Shhh," Twilight silenced her. "Let me do the dirty work," She craned forward, admiring the pearly horn of the Princess. She slowly let her tongue glide across the horn.

"Oh!" Celestia screamed pleasurably. She bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to stir the guards. Twilight was pleased the princess enjoyed her so much. She sucked on the horn, gradually gaining speed. The Princess swayed her hips and pumped them up and down. "Ah…Twilight, please! Faster!" Twilight obeyed, flicking her tongue as she sucked. "I-I, I'm gonna-"

Twilight felt a warm fluid flowing into her mouth. The _Princess's _fluids. She smiled at the clear liquid and began to drink it while Celestia lay below her, out of breath. "And we're still not done." Twilight giggled, slurping the remaining discharge. She backed away from the Princess's horn, still staring with admiration. She now stood looking at the Princess's beautiful pussy. It was so wet. It looked quite inviting. "May I?" Twilight looked up to see the exhausted Princess nod with consent. She smiled, looking down to the welcoming pussy. She began eating her out, slowly. Celestia moaned with great pleasure, spreading her wings. Twilight flicked her tongue at her clit and licked her inner thighs. She continued to eat her out for some time as Celestia let out countless moans and gasps of pleasure. "Mm…Mmm! Oh, ah! I'm coming again, Twilight!" More discharge flowed out of her beautiful vagina and into Twilight's mouth. Twilight softly used the tip of her tongue to lick the Princess clean.

Princess Celestia lay gasping, watching as the supple unicorn leaned in to kiss her. "That was wonderful," she admitted. "But is this…wrong?"

Twilight's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't you love me, Princess?" she sounded a little broken. "I thought you had sex with me because you _loved _me," Her eyes watered. She wiped the tears away, trying to hide her face from the Princess. "I want you to make love to me." Twilight demanded.

"What?"

"I want you to love me, Princess!" Twilight cried. "Or I'll tell everypony you _raped _me."

"Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia was surprised at her. "Of course I love you."

Twilight looked up, hopefully. "Then why would it be wrong?"

"I'm so much older than you, and you're just a pony and I'm, well," she looked into Twilight's sorrowful, confused eyes. _I want you, _they said.

"Untie me." the Princess said suddenly. Twilight lowered her head, disappointed. "_Now._"

Twilight used her magic, and slowly untied the Princess, without looking. She turned her back to Celestia, holding back tears. She shut her eyes for a split second and-

She found herself under Celestia's powerful body. She looked up at her stern expression, letting small tears flow down her face.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Celestia ordered. Twilight Sparkle was shocked, a little happy, but most of all, shocked.

"Princess-"

"Just tell me what you want, Twilight." she pecked her on the cheek. "I'll do anything you want."

Twilight was so happy that the Princess accepted her, she almost began to cry again. She shut her eyes, soaking her eyelashes with tears. She felt a cold sensation down by her crotch. She carefully opened her eyes to see what was going on. All she could see was the Princess's head.

"Prin-"

Celestia slid her horn into Twilight's pussy. Twilight bit her lip to keep her from screaming. It felt wonderful.

"Are you ready?" Celestia asked. She didn't wait for a response, she had already begun to thrust her horn in and out of Twilight's vagina. "Mmm…Twilight your cunt is so tight. I have never felt anything like it."

Twilight couldn't hold in the screams and moans. She was so wet, the Princess's horn was probably soaked in her fluids. "Pr-princess…P-p!" the Princess thrusted faster. "Harder, harder!" she demanded as she wiggled her hips along with the movements of the horn. "Ah! I'm g-gonna…I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Discharge flowed out of the impressive horn as Celestia slide the massive appendage out of Twi's tight cunt. Twilight soaked the sheets in the area below her crotch. The Princess moved forward and lowered her horn towards Twilight's face. Twilight softly licked the fluids from the horn, savoring it. "I love your body," the Princess whispered. "I love _you_."

Celestia gathered the exhausted, satisfied Twilight in her arms and wrapped her and herself in the sheets. She gave her soft, wet kisses on her neck and face.

"Sister, hello? Sister?" rang Luna's voice. The doors of Celestia's bedroom flew open and in came Princess Luna.

"Oh, hello sister," Celestia greeted her with a smile. "We were just in the middle of a lesson. Would you care to join us?"


End file.
